


treehouse

by thunderylee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Multi, Threesome, Voyeurism, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: The secret that Keito and Yuto have been keeping for so long has gotten even dirtier.





	treehouse

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for je-fqfest winter 2014 (get) off season challenge.

In all the years I’ve known him, I’ve never seen Yamada so scared. Not scared like when you see a ghost, or when a serial killer is chasing after you, but more like when you have to tell someone something that you think is going to make them hate you. Being as Yamada’s one of the more outspoken members of our group, his behavior concerns me even more.

“Yama-chan, what is it?” I ask. “Just say it.”

“I like you!” Yamada exclaims, and something flops in my chest. “I mean, you know…yeah.”

I can’t help it; my face breaks into a grin, and Yamada’s eyes narrow like he wants to punch it off my face, if he could reach that high. “Really?”

“If you make fun of me, I will be so mad at you,” he huffs, folding his arms like a temperamental teenage girl. He actually looks cute, which should make me feel guilty, but it doesn’t.

“I’m not going to make fun of you,” I say gently, trying to calm my nerves that don’t exactly know how to react to this news. “I’m flattered.”

“You would be,” Yamada grumbles. “You’re ridiculously tall and attractive and pure sex on drums and I kind of want to climb you like a tree. I tried to fight it for so long, but it’s too strong. I gave up. So that’s how it is.”

I blink. “Climb me like a tree?”

His blush is even cuter, his eyes dropping to the ground as he scratches his head nervously. “It sounded better in my head. So can we hang out after work?”

“As appealing as that sounds,” I say gently, “I’m with Keito.”

“Well, not today then,” Yamada goes on, and my heart breaks a little at how hopeful he looks. “We’re in the middle of rehearsals anyway. I need to dance tomorrow.”

The implications of that statement paralyze me enough to make me forget what I had been saying for a few good seconds, then I shake myself out of it and set my jaw. “No, Yama-chan. I’m _with_ Keito. He’s my boyfriend.”

“What?” Yamada asks, suddenly shocked. And for good reason, too, as this is pretty big news for him to not already know. This isn’t how I had wanted him to find out at all. “Since when?”

“Since three years ago,” I answer sheepishly. Now I’m the one looking at the floor, except Yamada is still in my line of sight. “We keep it low-key at work so it doesn’t distract the group. You know if those pervs knew, they’d never leave us alone.”

“Yeah, but I thought we were friends.” Now Yamada looks hurt, and I’m amazed at the variety of expressions he’s made in the past three minutes. “Does anyone else know?”

“Chinen knows,” I admit, cringing as Yamada’s face gradually gets more upset. “And Ryutaro did.”

“So everyone in Seven but me,” Yamada huffs, and I feel like the worst person on the planet. “You know what? I’m not mad. I just _want_ to be mad, because if I had known you were already with him, then I definitely wouldn’t have developed feelings for you and humiliated myself just now.”

“I never found a good time to tell you,” I try, grabbing his shoulder as he turns to walk away. “Please don’t let this ruin anything between us.”

Yamada snorts in response to that. “What’s there to ruin? There’s nothing between us.”

A sigh takes me over as he walks out of the room, perfectly calm. You would think that would be comforting, but Yamada Ryosuke is angrier the quieter he is. I feel so bad, enough to wish that it was socially acceptable to date two people at once just so I could make him happy. If there was anybody in this entire world I loved as much as Okamoto Keito, it was that brat who had just stormed out on me.

That is impossible to explain to my straight-laced monogamous boyfriend, though. As much as he refuses to admit it, there’s definitely still lingering pain from when his mother had left him. He had been so young and had already been away at school for so long that there was nothing stable in his life when he was thrown into our group. That was a long time ago, and he’s much more confident and secure now, but I know that sometimes he thinks I’m going to leave him too.

I won’t. I promised him when I accepted his feelings that he’d have to get rid of me first, and I am still so happy that he decided to trust me with his heart. We were only seventeen when we got together and nothing about it has been easy, but we’ve both worked hard to make it up the hills of this roller coaster relationship we’ve somehow managed to keep on track. To me, it’s something to be proud of, even if we can’t go on real dates or shout our love from the rooftops.

Thinking about Keito usually makes me happy, but I catch myself frowning in the mirror as I leave the room and return to the group. I almost expect Yamada to give me the cold shoulder, but he’s grown to be quite professional and doesn’t treat me any different than before. This bothers me a little bit, but I can’t exactly place why. And since I’m a professional too, I put it out of my mind and focus on our upcoming performance.

This doesn’t fool Keito, though. “Yuto, what’s wrong?” he asks me later, when we’re back at his house getting ready for bed. We don’t exactly live together, but I do have my own toothbrush in his bathroom and some clothes in his closet. Since I share a bedroom with my brother and his dad is never home, this seems like the obvious arrangement.

“Nothing,” I say, flashing him a smile, but he just gives me a look that says he doesn’t buy it for one second. “Nothing worth talking about, anyway.”

“You know your cute mouth gives away all of your feelings, right?” Keito asks, and I unconsciously lift my fingers to my lips. “Did something happen during your private talk with Yama-chan? Is he okay?”

My tension melts at my boyfriend’s automatic assumption that Yamada had called me away about a problem he was having and not with any ulterior motives. For as vain as everyone says Keito is, he really does care about them all, even those outside our group. If I were the jealous type, I would be bothered with how close he is with some of our kouhai. Since I’m me, I think it’s great.

“There’s no easy way to say this,” I start carefully, because Keito and I have always been honest with each other and talked everything out. “He confessed to me.”

“Confessed what?” Keito asks, blinking innocently. “Did he play a prank on you or something?”

“No, Keito.” I grab his arm as he goes to turn around, demanding his attention. I know I talk a lot, so I usually don’t mind when he does other things while we have a conversation, but this is important. “He confessed his feelings for me.”

Keito spins around to face me, looking up at me with an expression I can’t quite read. “Really?”

“I didn’t accept them!” I rush to say, looping my arms around his waist and leaning my forehead down to rest against his. “I turned him down. I’m yours.”

“Oh,” Keito says blankly, nodding like he’s not even listening. “Is he upset?”

I relax again, hugging him tighter at how much he cares about someone who could potentially steal me away from him. “He’s not pleased with me, but he’ll get over it.”

Keito nods again, his arms looping around my shoulders like he’s having difficulty standing up. “Good.”

“Are you okay?” I ask, holding him upright more than I should considering it’s not that late and we’re both sober. “Did this news startle you that much?”

“It’s just…” Keito trails off, pulling back enough to look up into my eyes and give me an incredulous look. “I just thought of you two together and—”

“I’m not going to do anything with him!” I interject, grabbing his face with both of my hands so that he can see how serious I am, but it doesn’t seem to affect him.

“It was nice,” he says, staring at me so hard that I feel like he’s trying to share his thoughts by mental telepathy. “A nice image.”

“You…” I wish he really could transmit his thoughts telepathically, because I have no idea what’s going on in his head and why he looks like he doesn’t even see me. “The thought of Yama-chan and I together is nice?”

He inhales sharply, and suddenly I recognize this for what it is, as out of place as it seems. His cheeks have a bit of a flush to them and his clutch of my shoulders gets tighter, the temperature rising several degrees as I find his wavelength and wonder what the hell I’m doing here.

“Keito?” I ask, lowering my hands to his waist, and he shudders like I’d touched him somewhere more intimate.

“It’s hot,” Keito finally calls it, and now his eyes are as helpless as I feel. “Is that weird? I should be jealous, right? Instead I’m thinking about his small body against yours, the contrast of short and thick and tall and thin just so appealing, you know? Please don’t be mad at me, Yuto. I don’t know why I feel this way.”

So much for straight-laced. “I’m not mad,” I assure him, my heart pounding at everything he’s saying. “It’s okay, I understand. Should we…talk about this?”

“In a minute,” Keito answers, looking like he just wants to compose himself first, but instead he grabs my face and kisses me so hard that I lose my balance and fall backward. Luckily his bed is right there, and I’m taken even further under by the weight of his body on top of mine. He’s already hard before the first grind, and I gasp as my brain finally processes all of this belatedly.

He’s so worked up that we don’t even get our clothes off, just rubbing against each other like we did in the beginning when we were too scared to go further. His soft noises die on my tongue and drive me crazy, my hand quickly shoving into his pants to feel how hot he is for myself, and I let out my own moans when he returns the favor. It’s so rushed and heated that I can’t even think until it’s over, the whine of my name combined with the way he jerks on top of me harder than anytime we’ve actually made love sending me over the edge with him.

“Okay,” he says, breathless as we come down, still pressed flush together despite being fully dressed. “We can talk about it now.”

“Do you want me to invite him over?” I ask seriously. That thumping in my chest returns, but now I recognize it as more anticipation than nerves.

“I don’t know,” Keito answers, lifting his heavy eyelids to give me a lost look. “How do you feel about it?”

“I love you,” I say firmly, because I feel it even more right now and I want him to understand that before I go on. “But there’s a special place in my heart for Yama-chan too.”

“Of course,” Keito says. “You two go back even further than you and I do.”

He doesn’t look bitter at all. It actually looks like he’s trying to justify to himself why it’s okay to feel the way he does, and now I wish that I was the one who could implant my thoughts into his mind. Finally I just give up and blurt out, “If it’s okay with you, I’d like to be with him too.”

Keito shudders again, which is probably consent enough on its own, but then he’s leaning down to kiss me again, slow and gentle and perfect. “Can I be there?” he whispers. “Not involved, just…watching.”

“I would insist on it,” I reply, and he lets out a sigh he’s probably been holding in since this conversation began. “I don’t know how I’ll get him to agree to it, though. He’s probably mad at me for not telling him that you and I are together.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Keito says, rolling his eyes at my skeptical eyebrow. “What? He’s not a stranger. He pierced my ear for fuck’s sake.”

“Speaking of things that are hot,” I point out, and his eyebrows are the ones rising in surprise. “What? You can get off on the thought of me with another man, our friend, but I can’t like the idea of him putting a needle through your skin?”

Keito hangs his head against mine. “We are so messed up.”

“I don’t think so,” I tell him, reaching up to push his hair out of his eyes. It falls right back down, but it makes him smile. “What does it matter anyway as long as we’re both happy?”

“I love you so much,” Keito breathes out, and I feel it in every nerve in my body just like the first time he ever said it. “Shouldn’t I be worried about you dumping me for him or something?”

“No, because that’s not going to happen.” I wrap my arms around him, squeezing out any insecurities before they grow. “Besides, I’ll probably be thinking about your eyes on me while I touch him.”

Keito makes a frustrated noise that’s equally as erotic. “Stop or I’m going to want to go again.”

“I’m okay with that,” I tell him, and his groan becomes much more defined as we manage to get out of our clothes this time. Barely.

It’s a good three weeks before our schedules line up, but that just gives it longer to marinate in both of our heads. I know Keito is thinking about it every time I dance symmetry with Yamada. Yamada himself isn’t making any indication that Keito had propositioned him at all, but I kind of like it better that way. The secret that Keito and I have been keeping for so long has gotten even dirtier.

When the night finally arrives, I’m actually nervous. I had initially suggested we book a room somewhere inconspicuous, but now I’m glad that Keito vetoed that idea and we can do this somewhere familiar to me. It’s like it suddenly occurred to me that I’m basically going to be putting on a show for my boyfriend while he watches. It’s equally as pleasurable and terrifying. Also I’m going to be with someone other than Keito for the first time ever, someone whom I’m very close to and trust very much.

“Drink,” Keito says, shoving a glass of something in my face, and I throw it back without a second thought. Scotch, classy. “You look like you’re ready to jump out the window.”

“I just don’t know what to expect,” I confess, calming down as the liquid burns my throat. I feel Keito sit next to me, close enough to warm that entire side of my body, and I let out a laugh as I loll my head toward him. “He said he wanted to climb me like a tree.”

Keito’s chuckle is deep and rich. “I understand the appeal of that very much.”

“I wish you would tell me what you two talked about,” I huff a little, though I’m not really that upset by it. Just uneasy.

“I told you, he agreed to it.” Keito slides an arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer, his cologne intoxicating as my face finds his neck. “That’s all you need to know.”

“Mean,” I mutter, getting revenge by mouthing along his skin. He gasps and leans his head back, an obvious plea for more, and he lets out a little whine when I pull away. “Probably not a good idea to get too much of a head start before he gets here.”

“I’d be surprised if he doesn’t walk in the door and tear off his clothes, actually,” Keito says. “You know how he is.”

I do know how Yamada is, and that’s why I have no idea what’s going to happen. Yamada can be outgoing and careless one minute and entirely serious and thoughtful the next. I wholly believed his feelings were real when he confessed to me, so this wouldn’t be just a fling for him. It would be taking as much as he could get.

The buzzer sounds and I nearly fall off the couch. Keito just laughs at me and gets up to answer the door. I watch him walk away, eyeing his ass in those worn jeans and wondering what the hell I’m doing. Why do I even want to be with another man? It’s not like Keito won’t let me have him. He would do anything for me. He loves me.

Then Yamada walks in and I remember why this is happening. He’s as dressed down as he gets, T-shirt and jeans with a sideways ballcap, but he’s still as gorgeous as any time he’s on stage and now my shot nerves are from anticipation.

“So do we talk about it first, or…” Yamada asks, laughing to mask his discomfort, and his smile lights up the whole room.

“You should see your face right now,” Keito says, and it’s not until both of them turn to look at me that I realize to whom that was directed. “It’s whatever you want, Yuto. You make the rules tonight.”

“You’re the one letting me do this—” I start, but Keito halts me with a single look.

“Trust me, I’m getting something out of it too,” he says so firmly that Yamada’s eyebrows rise. “Yama-chan, is there anything you want to say?”

“I feel like a rent boy,” Yamada blurts out, and all three of us laugh as we relocate to Keito’s bedroom. Instantly the atmosphere lightens up, both Yamada and Keito’s smiles together making me feel happier than ever. Nothing has even happened yet and already I feel so stimulated, like the wind could blow and I would feel good.

“If it makes you feel any better,” I tell Yamada, “we’re not paying you.”

Yamada makes an unimpressed noise at that, but his smile remains until my boyfriend kisses it off his face. It’s so surreal to watch Keito kiss someone else, by surprise even as it takes Yamada a second to catch up before responding. Both of Keito’s hands are on his face, controlling every aspect of this interaction between them, and it speaks volumes for the words that Keito doesn’t say.

They break apart slowly, Yamada instantly looking to me like I’m going to kill him, but my face must emulate my feelings because he relaxes considerably. Keito guides Yamada over to his bed, then me, and now I’m the one pulled into a kiss, gentle and familiar. I try to deepen it, but he only lets me get in a couple licks before he bows out and turns me toward Yamada, who’s standing right next to me like he’s building up the courage to jump me.

“Be good to him,” Keito whispers, and Yamada nods before Keito relocates across the room. It feels weird for him to be so far away, but it’s also exciting to feel those dark eyes on me as I sit down on the bed and look up at Yamada.

“Come here,” I tell him, reaching for his hand. He jumps at the touch, but holds his gaze. “I thought you liked me. Show me.”

The next second gives me a lapful of Yamada, who is heavier than he looks and seems to be surprised by his own boldness, widening his eyes as he knocks me onto my back and straddles me face-to-face. Somehow his apprehension makes mine go away, my focus on making him comfortable. It’s not like him to let other people see this uncertain side of him.

I wrap my arms around him before he can bolt and he leans into me, our foreheads pressing together. “I’m sorry, I’m nervous,” he whispers. “I’ve never done anything like this before. I’m totally boring.”

“I haven’t either,” I tell him, lifting a hand to rub his back. He seems to like that, his tension dissipating as I make slow circles with my palm. “Do you want a drink? I have some scotch in the other room.”

Yamada shakes his head. “No. I want to remember this.”

I start to protest that just one sip would be okay, but then I remember how much of a lightweight he is and figure he’s making the right decision here. I feel his nose bump mine and close my eyes, waiting, but nothing happens.

“Yama-chan,” I whisper, and his fingers tighten on my shoulders. “Ryosuke.”

Lips press to mine, plush and uncertain and it’s so surreal. I’ve only kissed one person in my life up to this point, so this is new and exciting and terrifying at the same time. Once our lips touch, it’s like the barrier of nerves has been broken down and Yamada is all over me, hands moving from my back to my arms and around to my chest like he’s trying to touch everything at once.

Yamada kisses completely differently than Keito, but I’m glad for it. I like that they’re so different; it makes it easier not to compare the two. Yamada presses his lips against mine over and over, like he has to cover every millimeter of them before he can proceed. It makes my mind spin and I tighten my hands on his back, kneading the muscles before dropping them down to grab his ass.

“Does it feel as nice as it looks?” Keito’s voice breaks through my reverie, making me jerk out of Yamada’s kiss and focus my eyes over his shoulder to where my boyfriend is watching us with dark, dark eyes.

Yamada seems unbothered by my sudden movement, dragging those lips down my jaw and throat instead, and it feels so nice that I arch and gasp as I struggle to maintain eye contact with Keito. I give Yamada’s ass a squeeze, groaning at how it fills both of my hands nicely as well as the way Yamada rocks closer to me.

“Yeah it does,” I reply, squeezing again, and this time Yamada makes a faint noise that I definitely want to hear more of. “He sounds nice, too.”

“I wanna hear it,” Keito says with a pout, and it’s so cute that I can’t help but smile at him. “Make him do it louder.”

Now Yamada’s the one gasping as I relocate my hands around the backs of his thighs, which feel just as good as they flex under my touch. “You heard the man,” I hiss to him, leaning over to speak into his ear. “What do I have to do to make you louder?”

“Just touch me,” Yamada whispers, now kissing up by my ear, and I shiver when he makes contact with the lobe. “Anywhere.”

“Anywhere, huh?” I tease, sliding my hands up his shirt and feeling for myself the flesh and muscles of his chest that I’ve seen so many times. He wasn’t kidding, either, his noises escalating with each passing second. I run my fingers over his abdominals and up to his pectorals, where I circle his nipples a bit before flicking them directly, and the next time he rolls his body toward mine, I feel something hard between his legs.

It must show in my eyes, because Keito smirks so devilishly that I wonder if he has something else in mind before he speaks. “I can’t see anything, Yuto.”

Yamada chuckles at that. “Are we a live-action AV movie?”

“Looks like it,” I reply, and I’m about to elaborate that Keito is the only reason we’re doing this together and we should probably do what he wants, but Yamada is already leaning back to yank off his shirt and reach for mine.

He doesn’t stop there, returning to my mouth to give me some more of those light, quick kisses as his hands drop to my belt. It seems that all traces of shyness have disappeared as he opens my pants with one hand and squeezes my cock with the other, taking me from half hard to fully erect in two seconds.

“I want to suck you off,” Yamada says between kisses, and I’m shocked for the time it takes me to imagine those lips around me. “In case I never get this opportunity again, I want to find out what you taste like.”

“Damn,” I reply, my hands relocating to his shoulders. “I’m certainly not going to stop you.”

Yamada’s grin is sluttier than anything he’s ever done on stage, slowly disappearing from my sight and replaced by Keito’s intense eyes. Keito has a hand between his legs now, slowly teasing himself through his pants, and I choke on my moan when I feel a tongue on the head of my cock.

I’m torn between whom to watch, Yamada’s big eyes staring up at me from under his bangs as he slowly takes my length into his mouth or my boyfriend shyly touching himself as he watches. They are both equally as appealing and I try to look back and forth, ending up on Yamada when he demands my attention with a very pointed slurp.

“Feels good,” I tell him, because Yamada’s the type who perseveres with praise and this should be no different. Sure enough, he tightens his lips around me, sucking in his cheeks and licking everywhere he can reach, pulling almost all the way off before swallowing it back down.

“Don’t come,” Keito’s voice sounds from the near distance, more authoritative than I recall hearing from him before. “I distinctly recall hearing something about tree-climbing.”

Yamada makes a noise that’s probably a laugh, but it feels amazing and I have to dig my fingers into his shoulders to keep my composure. I’m not sure how much longer I can take this, but I only hit the back of Yamada’s throat a few more times before he pulls off, licking his lips obscenely as he crawls back up into my lap.

“You heard the man,” Yamada throws back at me, now ornery as he shucks his jeans and underwear faster than a costume change. “You have stuff, right?”

“Yeah, of course.”

We’d left the essentials sitting out on the nightstand, so all I have to do is reach over and grab the tube and foil packet. I feel Yamada’s cock bump against mine on the way back and we both moan, blindly finding each other’s mouths as I lower a hand to touch him. More of those gorgeous noises die on my tongue, his body jerking on top of mine as I adjust to curling my fingers around someone who is not Keito.

“Yuto, please,” Yamada whines against my lips. “I’ve been dreaming about your fingers for so long. I can’t wait any longer to feel them inside me.”

I just groan, kissing him harder as I fumble to open the tube and lube up three of my fingers. His body is already clenching when I get there, easily sliding one digit past the muscle. He kisses me deeper, tongues meshing together and I start to lose my mind a little, running on autopilot as I stretch him enough for another finger.

Yamada cries out into my mouth as he pushes back, moving his hips until he has my fingers right where he wants them. I know the exact moment he gets it because he tightens around them and shudders, making my own cock throb at the promise of being surrounded by that. One more finger and Yamada’s a mess, falling out of my mouth to gasp into my collarbone as I press all three fingers against that spot, using my other hand to rip open the condom packet with my teeth and roll it on.

“Whenever you’re ready,” I whisper into his hair, already damp with sweat. “No rush, but I really want you.”

Yamada groans like he really likes hearing that as he lifts himself up with one arm on either side of me. “Now is good.”

I barely have my fingers pulled out before he’s on me, sinking down onto my cock. He feels so good around me, my hands latching onto his thighs for something to hold onto as he starts to ride. He has one hand planted in the middle of my chest to brace himself, his hips doing the rest of the work as he bounces up and down.

The next noise I hear isn’t Yamada, but Keito. I turn my head to the side and choke on my next breath as Keito’s hand flies up and down his length, his pants shoved down just enough to suffice. His eyes are locked on me, more specifically where Yamada is rocking back and forth on my lap, and his face is so flushed. I’m getting hotter just watching him watch me, shamelessly jerking off while I just dig my nails deeper into Yamada’s thighs. I’m probably leaving marks, but it’s winter.

“Yuto,” Yamada moans, stealing my attention. “You feel so good.”

“So do you,” I reply, finding it difficult to form words. I meet his eyes long enough to see him smile down at me, which should look so out of place in the midst of sex but somehow it fits. “Slow down if you want me to last.”

Yamada cuts his speed in half, leaning down to kiss me while we move together, and I make it until I hear Keito say my name before pulling away. I make a noise to show that I heard him, but he just says it again, and again, until I finally turn my head in time to see him spill over his fingers, pushing up his shirt just in time to come onto his own stomach.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Yamada whispers, and I nod as my hips start to move on their own to meet Yamada’s rhythm. It’s a little off-beat and erratic, but I can find it easily enough and his moans get deeper along with my thrusts.

“Yama-chan, I can’t—” I get out, but he just nods and reaches between us to touch himself. I shake my head and detach one of my hands from his thighs to smack his away. “No, let me do it.”

“Gladly,” Yamada replies, now clutching onto me with both hands as I stroke him in time with my efforts. He gets tighter and I’m biting my lip to keep from finishing, but soon he’s singing an obscene melody and twitching in my hand, and I don’t think twice before following. It seems to last forever, his body continuing to stimulate me even after we’re both done, but it just lifts me higher, both of us trembling as we cling to each other.

The bed dips with an additional weight that crawls up to where I am, a gentle hand wiping the sweat from my forehead. “That was perfect,” Keito says, and I use whatever coherence I have left to reach for him and pull him down for a kiss.

Yamada just curls up on top of me, stretching out his legs and regaining control of his breath, and the first focus of my eyes find him smiling at us. “Thanks,” he says, his voice gravelly.

“Thank you,” Keito replies, leaning over to press a kiss to Yamada’s lips as well. “You two look really good together. I wouldn’t mind watching that again.”

I feel a twist in my heart and yank him back to me, kissing him even deeper and slinging an arm around his neck. “I love you,” I remind him.

“I know,” Keito says, flashing me a smile. “You just proved it to me.”


End file.
